Holly Sutton (Emma Samms)
Holly Sutton is a fictional character on the ABC daytime soap opera General Hospital. She is the ex-wife of super spy, Robert Scorpio and the mother of Ethan Lovett, with her old flame, Luke Spencer. Casting Holly was portrayed by actress Emma Samms from 1982 to 1985. After a seven year absence, the character was brought back from the dead on January 16, 1992 and Samms stayed in the role until July 23, 1993. After a 13 year absence, Samms once again returned to the role of Holly for a seven episode return on February 20, 2006. She then reappeared for a three week run on May 1, 2006 and again on June 30, 2006. Samms returned as Holly starting on May 15, 2009 and she stayed with General Hospital until June 2. Samms returned again from Febuary to March 2012 and from August 5-19, 2013. Most recently, to facilitate with the exit of Anthony Geary, Samms returned from June 26 to July 3, 2015.http://www.soapoperadigest.com/content/emma-samms-returns-gh-0 Storylines |-|1982-84= Holly was first introduced when she met resident bad boy Luke Spencer while skinny dipping on a camping trip. Luke was immediately smitten with her and they ended up having a one night stand. But what Luke didn’t know was that Holly was a con artist and set the whole thing up. Holly had previously played a principal role in an oil scam designed to bilk the citizens of Port Charles out of millions, but Luke refused to believe Holly was a professional grifter and went to great lengths to prove her innocence. In the end however, Holly was forced to admit the truth to Luke and help Luke to bring down her corrupt family. However during her efforts, Holly was kidnapped and Luke with the help of Robert Scorpio traveled to Vancouver, British Columbia to rescue her and recover the money that was stolen by her ex-cohorts. After rescuing Holly, Luke and Holly returned home, but Luke was still hurt and angry over Holly’s deception and felt that he could no longer trust her. They ended up having a terrible argument and in a fit of anger, Luke packed up his things and headed towards the mountains. Shortly afterwards, news arrived that there had been an avalanche and Luke was presumed dead. But in actuality, Luke had only broken his back and was recuperating in a remote hospital. A grief stricken Holly later found out that she was pregnant with Luke’s child and she was also about to be deported. In honor of Luke’s memory, Robert offered to marry Holly to keep her in the States and to help her raise Luke’s child. Holly agreed and they were married, but unfortunately after the wedding Holly suffered a miscarriage. Through it all, Robert was there to support Holly and help her through and from there, their love story began. Robert and Holly were both shocked and dismayed when Luke returned alive and well. Luke was devastated to discover that his best friend and ex-lover had not only gotten married, but had also actually fallen for one another as well. This ignited one of General Hospital's best love triangle stories. Holly found herself torn between the two men for a while; however, she came to realize the only man she ever truly loved was Robert. Robert and Holly Scorpio went on to become one of the most successful couples in GH history. Luke reunited with his first love Laura Webber Spencer and later Luke and Laura left town together, leaving Robert and Holly to continue on with their lives. When Luke and Laura left, the Scorpios took over as the main Supercouple on the show and helped maintain the show's stellar ratings. Robert and Holly were hailed by the fans and the press as the most romantic couple in Daytime. They broke the mold of soap couples by being happily married, totally devoted to each other while never being boring and always being frontburner. The chemistry, romance, class, sexiness and charm of this couple would delight millions of fans for the next few years to come. |-|1985-93= In 1985, Robert and Holly’s marriage was put to the test when Robert’s secret ex-wife Anna Devane came to town. This shocking development drove a wedge into Robert and Holly’s relationship, but they were able to reconcile with one another and decided to move to Australia to get away from all the unwanted drama. Holly went to Australia first, but Robert stayed behind to tie up loose ends. However, just after Holly left for Australia, Robert found a young girl in his home and it was soon revealed that the girl was Robin Scorpio, Robert’s daughter with Anna, that she had kept hidden from him. After an adventure in the Asian Quarter with Robin and Anna, with Robert getting to know his daughter, he finally was able to join Holly in Australia. In 1987, Robert returned home to Port Charles with the sad new that Holly had been killed in a plane crash. Robert spent the next few years mourning the loss of his wife and going from one failed relationship to another before remarrying Anna in 1991 after the death of Anna's own husband, Duke Lavery. In 1992 Holly returned to Port Charles, making Robert and Anna's marriage invalid, and it was revealed that she had been in a car accident and fell into a coma. The coma lasted for two years and during this time, Holly’s family did not let Robert know that his wife was alive. When Holly awoke, she found her husband engaged to another woman and feeling that it was too late to regain her life and happiness with Robert, she made the painful decision to stay away from him, to allow Robert his happiness. ]] When Robert and Holly’s paths crossed again, Robert was shocked to find Holly alive. During their bittersweet reunion, Holly kept her true feelings for Robert a secret, so that she would not destroy his happiness with Anna. Robert was hurt and angry over the circumstances that had kept them apart, but in a short amount of time, he came to entrust Robin into the care of both Holly and his brother Mac Scorpio, while he left town to find Anna, who had been kidnapped. While Robert was gone looking for Anna, Holly and Robin forged a strong bond that became even stronger when the news arrived, that Anna and Robert had died in an explosion. Before going in search of Anna, Robert had divorce papers drawn up upon Holly's request to dissolve their marriage. However, after his and Anna's deaths, Holly tore up the divorce papers in grief. Devastated over Robert's "death", Holly continued to help Mac care for Robin and later dated Bill Eckert, Luke's look-alike cousin, before leaving Port Charles in 1993. |-|2006-09= In February of 2006, Robert turned up alive and well and this news brought Holly back to Port Charles. After seeing her supposedly dead ex-husband Robert on TV and very much alive, Holly decides to get even with him by demanding a huge payout for the antidote to cure a mutant strain of encephalitis that had infected several residents of Port Charles, including Robert’s daughter Robin. This was a very different Holly than had ever been seen before. Holly claimed that her drastic and rash actions were a result of her extreme hurt and anger over Robert really being alive all these years and not telling anyone. During this storyline, she reunites with both her exes, Robert and Luke, before being hauled off to prison. Holly later manages to escape and goes on the run from bounty hunters with Robert and Luke. In the Markaam Islands, the trio are joined by Robert's daughter Robin, Luke's daughter Lulu Spencer, Patrick Drake Robin's boyfriend, Tracy's son Dillon Quartermaine, Anna Devane, Robin's mother and Luke's current wife Tracy Quartermaine. The rivalry between Luke and Robert for Holly's affections is briefly rekindled during this adventure and Holly plans a great escape with some found jewels, but her plan is thrwated when Anna interferes. Holly was last seen briefly in June 2006, taking a bubble bath, and calling Luke to lead him on a wild goose chase for the jewels. Holly once again returned to Port Charles in 2009 to answer the question of whether or not new arrival, Australian born, Ethan Lovett was her son and also to reveal if Luke or Robert was his father. Ethan had previously met Holly while off on his travels, after his adopted parents died when he was 15, but he had no idea that Holly was his biological mother. During this encounter, Holly told Ethan about Luke and Robert and gave him a picture of the two men, which he carried with him when he went to Port Charles to find Luke. Holly confirms that she is Ethan's mother and initially reveals that Robert is his father on May 22, 2009, but after Robin tells Ethan that Robert was in Port Charles and not with Holly when he was conceived, Holly confesses that Luke is Ethan’s father. After a DNA test between Luke and Ethan, this truth was confirmed. Both Luke and Ethan were angry with Holly for keeping this secret and Ethan felt hurt and abandoned, but Holly made peace with them both before she once again left town for London, England on June 2, 2009, presumably to be with Robert. |-|2012-13= Holly returned to Port Charles again in 2012, just in time to stop Helena Cassadine from killing her son Ethan, at Wyndemere castle. Helena wanted revenge on Luke for killing her son Stavros Cassadine, so she was going to kill one of Luke's sons, Ethan, for retribution. Holly runs into the room and stops Helena just as she gives the order to kill Ethan. Holly explains that Helena would have nothing to gain by killing Ethan because he was Robert Scorpio's son and not Luke's. Helena does not believe Holly at first, but after Holly continues to stress that her story is true, Helena halts her revenge and orders a DNA test on Luke and Ethan. Helena and her minions leave to conduct the test leaving Holly, Luke and Ethan alone. With Helena gone, Luke and Ethan demand the truth and Holly tells them she lied to save Ethan and Ethan really is Luke's biological son. Luke then leaves the two to go find Anna Devane and comfort her over the loss of her daughter Robin, which left Holly and Ethan time to bond. Luke finds Anna who shares with him that she is really worried about Robert, so Luke goes off to find him. Luke finds Robert on the side of a bridge about to jump off out of grief over losing Robin. In an effort to save his best friend and give him a purpose to continue living, Luke lies to Robert by telling him that Ethan is Robert's son, not his. Luke also tells him that Helena has taken Ethan captive and he needs to be rescued immediately. Luke then returns to Wyndemere and asks for Ethan's help in keeping up the lie. Holly is hesitant of of the plan, but finally agrees to go along with it, because it would keep Ethan safe from Helena. Ethan says goodbye to his parents and then leaves Port Charles. Soon after he leaves, Robert arrives at Wyndemere ready to save Ethan. Holly decides that she should accompany Robert to keep him off Ethan's trail and keep the ruse up for as long as possible. Holly and Luke say goodbye and then Holly leaves with Robert to find "their son." In early January 2013, Anna Devane (with the real Duke Lavery) is at the medical institution in Switzerland and she says that Holly (off-screen) is there too since Robert Scorpio was injected with a deadly dose. On August 2nd, Luke is trying to get information from bank executive about Jerry Jacks' summer 2012 ransom scheme. Luke hits a roadblock with the executive and men dressed in all black come in. Someone shoots Luke, maybe Holly herself and the people in black get the bank executive to unlock the bank computer. The rest of the black-dressed crew escorts the bank executive and two security guards, while a mysterious person tries to find the information. Luke starts talking to the person nonchalantly. She takes off her mask and it is Holly Sutton. Holly and Luke then go to Corinth, Pennsylvania (the setting for the now-cancelled soap Loving) that they suspect is Jerry Jack's hideout. They find an abandoned building and Dr. Liesl Obrecht arrives. Holly tries to get information from Dr. Obrecht, but Obrecht escaped from Holly's gunpoint while Luke go to investigate a mystery door. Luke finds Laura and learns that their "granddaughter" is being born. They split up with Holly tracking down Dr. Obrecht and Jerry Jacks, while Luke and Laura went back to Port Charles for the birth. |-|2015= During the summer of 2015, Holly (off-screen) became aware that her son Ethan was staying at an apartment. She went to that apartment to visit him but was surprised and distraught to see the apartment was in shambles and in disaray, but not the slightest sign of Ethan. But she did find something interesting among all the mess, she found a book of matches that had a logo on it belonging to some hotel in Vancouver, Canada. So then she went there, gun-in-hand in case she ran into danger. She then picked a hotel suite to raid and that when she--by chance--encountered Luke and Laura (this is when she appears on-screen). The two women point guns at each other because one thinks the other plays a role for her son's abduction until Luke makes the women lower their weapons. At which point, Holly is shocked when Laura reveals Lucky has been abducted as well. The two ladies team up with Luke to recover the two boys. When they do find Ethan he is standing on a bomb, but Luke gets him off safety but then Holly and the rescue team are held hostage by Frank Smith. After Frank shoots Ethan, he lets Holly and Ethan go. Holly is last seen taking Ethan to the hospital. Crimes Committed *Was at one time a con artist *Adultery; slept with Luke Spencer while he was married to Laura 1987 *Infected the townspeople with a toxin, resulting in several deaths 2006 *Held the vaccine/antidote for the toxin for ransom 2006 *Imprisoned in the Maarkam Islands for stealing jewels 2006 *Arrested for stealing jewelry from Tracy Quartermaine, charges were dropped 2009 *Helped Luke Spencer hack into files at a bank in Switzerland 2013 *Pointed a gun at Liesl Obrecht 2013 *Held Luke and Laura Spencer at gunpoint 26-29, 2015 *Knocked out one of Frank Smith's men 2, 2015 Health and Vitals *Rendered comatose following a car accident, although everyone believed she had been killed in a plane crash *Had a gun pointed at her by Helena Cassadine 2012 *Knocked out by Dr. Liesl Obrecht 2013 *Held at gunpoint by Luke and Laura Spencer 26-29, 2015 *Held hostage at gunpoint (along with Luke, Ethan, Laura, Lulu, and Dillon) by Frank Smith and his men 2-3, 2015 Family tree See also *Robert and Holly Scorpio References External links *Who's Who in Port Charles: Holly Sutton Category:General Hospital characters Category:Characters Category:Fictional con artists Category:1980s Category:1990s Category:2000s Category:2010s Category:Characters created by Anne Howard Bailey Category:Characters introduced by Gloria Monty Category:Characters introduced by Wendy Riche Category:Characters introduced by Jill Farren Phelps Category:Characters introduced by Frank Valentini